


The Visitor

by Dexidoodle



Series: The Thief [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I Don't Give Warnings, good luck, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: Doesn't it suck when people show up unannounced.Doesn't it?





	The Visitor

2\. The Visitor 

 

It took a few moments for her to realise that her foot had not yet touched the ground. It hovered just above the dirt, frozen in place, just like the rest of her as her eyes fell on the object sitting propped up against the stairs on her front porch. She had in fact, halted mid stride as if she had been hit by a freeze ray from some corny, old comic book and the look on her face absolutely had to be comical to behold, her jaw hanging open and her rich, brown doe eyes wide in surprise.

Her eyes shifted from the object to the left and to the right of her, trying to find where it had come from, as if the source was still hanging around for her to discover. She placed her foot back down on terra firma and looked around herself warily.

There was no sign of anyone. She looked back down the hill towards the crumbling coastal road that led to her house. She peered into the darkened interior of the old wooden garage to her left and then let her eyes roam back towards the porch and front door of the shack before her. At some stage, ages ago, her home had been a pretty seaside cottage looking out towards the Atlantic Ocean. Now only the porch and the front portion of it still stood. She had painstakingly built a back wall and a roof to enclose a small space of her own. It wasn't much, but it was hers and it was secret. At least, it should have been…

Everything seemed to be as it should be. Everything was in its place, accept that which she thought was lost for good, was now sitting on her damned porch.

Someone had been there.

The day that she lost it came back to her in a flash and a set of sapphire eyes laced with silver swam into her vision, unbidden. She took a deep breath.

But...she hadn't bought him here… she'd had him drop her off at the old processing plant to the north and she had walked back here in the predawn alone, long after that small airship of his had departed. He didn't know where she was… why then, was her faded green backpack sitting on her porch?

Ally Beckett nibbled on her bottom lip with the kind of nervous energy running up her spine. That had been weeks ago.

She had crawled through the storm drain that twisted and turned its way underneath the Boston Airport and snuck up into the storage bay housed within. She had amassed a tidy wee pile of loot from the stores of the Brotherhood of Steel. Not too much that would be missed, just enough to see her through and ensure that she could return for a repeat performance in the future without too much trouble, enough to be overlooked and ultimately ignored. But then her eyes had fallen on a fancy white crate with a temptingly tricky looking lock on it. Greedy… She had gotten greedy and it led to her capture. It led to her being bought before the Elder.

She shook her head to clear his face from her mind. It had been weeks ago.

Ally pulled the dirty red bandana from her head and rubbed it over her face to mop up the sudden sheen of sweat that had formed there. All she really succeeded in doing was smear the thick layer of grime and expose a tract of clear sun kissed skin and cause her filthy hair to stick up in all directions, the locks plastered together with filth. She shoved the bandana into the pocket of her faded jeans that were a size too big for her and looked very different from the day that she received them, they were now tattered, torn and stained with who knows what. She had discarded the pink gingham shirt about a week ago as the last of the buttons had popped off, it was always just a little too tight. She now had on an oversized tee shirt that she knotted at her waist so it didn't look quite so tent like, the neck line was too big and frequently fell off her shoulder. Everything was covered in a thick coat of muck. One of the hazards of her trade, she spent a lot of time in pipes; sewers, drains, air ducts… and such places didn't have cleaning staff to maintain them, not these days.

Weeks ago… It was amazing how much dirt she had acquired over the past few weeks. It wasn't her fault, not really. Clean water was scarce and so was her access to Rad-away... she couldn't afford to be clean, not like she was that night…

Though she had not been happy with their methods and she had been pretty dark on them at the time, she was grateful for the harsh bathing session that had preceded her incarceration with the Brotherhood of Steel, short lived though it was. She had tried to keep clean after that, she really did, but her profession and circumstances had let her down.

Ally was conscious of her appearance now. She remembered the difference in his eyes when he looked at her, first when she had been dragged before him, and then later that night.

It didn't look like anyone was around but she pulled the little pipe pistol out of the waist band of her jeans and stalked up to her front door on quick, silent feet, her wide eyes darting around to try and catch sight of any movement. She squatted down and prodded the pack carefully when she reached it. It was definitely her pack, with the 'Visit Jamaica Plains' patch sewn on the front. She unbuckled it and checked through the contents, noting that it was all there, everything she had in it that day was present and accounted for. It was funny, she had said that she needed everything in it, she had infiltrated the floating Brotherhood fortress to find it but it really was all just junk and had all been replaced since. She frowned, fastened the buckles again and tucked her gun back into her pants before hoisting the pack to her shoulder and reaching for the doorknob of her little house.

She pushed her way into the dim interior and stopped dead on the threshold as she locked eyes with the tall and immaculate man who stood in the centre of her living room.

Ally blinked in shock, stepped back outside and onto her porch and slammed the door closed behind her, backing away from it in disbelief. What the Fucking Crap-n-Fuck was he doing in her house?

Her backwards motion halted suddenly as the porch railing hit her in the back. She stared at the cracked and peeling paint on her door as if it would suddenly spring to life and devour her, her chest heaving as she gasped for air, when the innocent and unoffending door opened and he calmly stepped outside. She shrunk back from him as far as the wood paling would allow, her hands finding her hair which she tried in vain to smooth down in shame. This was not happening.

"H-How did you…?" Ally stuttered, staring up at his bewildering handsome, young face.

Arthur Maxson smiled slyly down at the dirty little waif before him. "I just walked in." He said mockingly, his voice deep and compelling.

Ally did not find that amusing at all.

She felt the Elders eyes raking over her, taking in her scummy attire and her general state of unkempt. He remembered though; the delicate, pretty young lady with sandy blonde hair, large doe like eyes and the long dusty eyelashes. The one with the tiny freckles sprinkling her cheeks and the warm, plump lips guarding the entrance to her sweet and welcoming mouth. He knew what was under the dirt… all of the dirt… and the ruined clothes.

Ally could almost feel him peeling back the layers with his piercing eyes. Holy shit… those eyes.

Maxson ignored her discomfiture and drew himself up to his full, intimidating height, clamping his hands behind his back.

"It took me a while to track you down, I flew over this…. house?…" He raised an eyebrow in derision as he glanced around the rundown porch area of her beloved half cottage, "…a few times and did not think it suitable for human habitation. More fool me." His eyes tracked her again, pinning her to the spot. "It is also some distance from where you asked me to drop you off."

Ally dropped her eyes to her boots and grimaced at his tone. She didn't know what that tone meant.

The night, or rather early morning, he had flown her from the Prydwen had been awkward. The entire trip had passed in near silence save for Ally telling him to follow the coast north and directing him to land in the yard of the derelict fish processing plant and as soon as the vertibird had touched ground she was out and gone without a single word more, not even a backwards glance and blending seamlessly into the shadows of the familiar yard.

She wasn't sure why he was even here, why he would bother to look for her?

"Your pack was discovered in the storm drain outside of the storage bay in our compound." Maxson continued, still ignoring her silence. "You expressed some interest in its location so I have bought it upon myself to see to its safe return."

'Expressed some interest…?' She had snuck aboard the hulking Prydwen and had tried to hold him hostage…sort of… in exchange for the packs return. She was still examining her boots as if they were suddenly the most fascinating thing she had ever seen in her life.

Maxson gave a huff of impatience. He was tired of looking at the top of her head, it was dirty. The locks of her hair thickly matted with some kind of charcoal coloured grease and there were bits of chaff sticking to it.

"Are you not going to say something?" he asked as gently as he could muster, but still overly gruff.

She shook her head, not raising her eyes and Maxson felt a painful stab of guilt. He cleared his throat.

"It didn't take you long to revert back to your feral state, I see." he said coldly, instantly regretting it until her eyes snapped up to meet his and they narrowed dangerously, the tiny golden flecks seeming to glow in their liquid depths. There she was, the fiery little thief was back, he thought with satisfaction.

"Unlike some people in the Commonwealth, us simple folk have to work for what we get and sometimes that work takes us to unpleasant places. Some people have to get their hands dirty rather than let their lackeys pick up the slack, Elder." She snapped at him

"Hands, I understand." He smirked, reaching out a hand to flick a lock of her filthy hair out of her eyes. "I am not sure how you manage to get the rest of you so… uh …" he scrunched up his nose in distaste and wiped his fingers off on the leg of his flight suit.

"Urgh. It's only grease. Look, I stripped some parts out of an old factory a few days ago... I was cleaner before that." She didn't know why she was trying to justify herself to him.

He raised his eyebrow at her again and it was infuriatingly condescending. He glanced towards her small backyard which was the final resting place for the old ceramic bathtub that must have resided in the house before the bombs and looked back at her meaningfully.

She snorted at the guys ignorance. "Yeah right. You got enough rad free water to fill that thing? You got Rad-away or Rad-ex if you don't? 'Cause I don't have any of that stuff. And I ain't gonna turn into a ghoul just so I don't offend your sensibilities."

He frowned down at her again as she jabbed her finger into his chest to accentuate her point.

"I thought you were some kind of thief… why don't you steal some?" He asked quietly.

She huffed in contempt and shoved past him, pushing her door open and whirling on him. "You can't steal it if there ain't any around… it's not like chems grow on trees you know. I don't know, maybe they do in your world. Elder" She gave him a superior look, tilting her head and looking down her dirty nose at him before slamming the door in his face.

Maxson grimaced at closed door. He still didn't know her name. That had to be a bad thing, right? He was not exactly sure what he was expecting when he came here and he guessed it was not really a surprise. He just wanted to see her again, maybe talk to her about what happened between the two of them… the darker part of him maybe wanted to repeat what had happened between the two of them but it was just so very random that it had to be just a one off thing, the planets would never align like that again – one tired, stressed and slightly amused Elder, one clean, pretty and feisty thief, a missing backpack and a bomb… at one in the morning in his quarters on the Prydwen. A dash of attraction and a sudden absence of inhibitions or reason… Nope, way too many variables in the whole scenario.

He was still unsure how exactly events played out the way they had on that morning.

She was pretty, warm and vulnerable. When you put it like that, he came off as a total cad, taking advantage of the pretty little virgin. Oh God, she had been a virgin! He was a total cad!

Maxson ran his hand over his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, a fresh wave of guilt ran over him and he glared at the closed door in front of him. At least he knew where she was now. It was something.

\------------------------------------- * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ----------------------------------------

Ally leaned against her door and took a few calming breaths… He was so damned hot!

She looked down at herself and groaned, she looked fucking awful… worse than the first time she had met him after crawling through the storm drain to get to all the Brotherhood goodies, covered from head to toe in sludge and smelling like god knows what.

She closed her eyes and strained to hear what was happening outside her door. He hadn't moved. There was no sound of boots leaving the porch. He was just standing there. Didn't he have an army to run or something? Why didn't he just go away? She waited in silence until she finally heard the 'clomp, clomp' of heavy boots walking away. She heard the bottom step squeak and then there was nothing. She still didn't moved. She waited, almost holding her breath and then off in the distance, she heard the roar of a vertibird engine, lifting the vehicle off the ground and then receding into the expanse. She slid her back down the door with a long sigh and sat her backside on the floor.

She didn't really know what to make of this visit by the Leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. She didn't really know what to make of her whole experience with the Elder. Her breath hitched in her throat as her mind invariably wandered back to that night. Her brash action in sneaking aboard in the vain attempt to reclaim her pack, her resentment at the Brotherhoods very existence, the 'impasse' she found herself in… is that what he called it? His arrogance. He was such a superior bastard.

And then, without rhyme or reason it had all changed. They had clawed at each other in a lust-filled frenzy and by the end of it all he was acting weird and she wasn't a virgin anymore.

She let her eyes lids drift closed and hummed as she remembered the feel of his hands on her, his lips. She had never felt anything so good before, not in her entire twenty year existence. She could still feel him inside her, her core throbbed with the memory. She could still feel his eyes on her. God Damn, those eyes. The way they held her captive and dug themselves right into her brain.

And then, then it had changed again. Awkward. Strange. He had look at her weird, he went quiet. She had no idea what to do or say. It's not like she had planned any kind of grand seduction or anything. It's not like she had ever done anything like that before. And then she had, I guess you could have called it 'scarpered'. She was dressed and out the door before anyone could react. He and taken her home, or where he perceived was her home and then she had… well, scarpered again.

Was she supposed to talk about what had happened?

Nah, Fuck that! It would have been even more uncomfortable than her running off. What was she supposed to do? It's not like there was a technical document that detailed how one was supposed to act after impromptu coitus with a virtual stranger.

She glared at her hands for a while, her nails were caked in black gunge and she scowled in distaste.

He was perfect. She was just an 'it'.

\------------------------------------- * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ----------------------------------------

It was two days later that Ally trudged up the old asphalt driveway that lead to her house and once again, she froze in place warily. Something was wrong. A strange rattling sound drifted through the air. She dug her pistol out from her waistband and stalked towards the sound. She mounted her porch and frowned at the large machine in her back yard.

Where had that come from? And what was it?

It was set up next to the old tub and was connected by a long copper wire to a small generator. There was a small tattered cardboard box sitting on the arid ground next to it with a small piece of paper flapping blithely in the breeze that drifted in off of the ocean. Ally eyed it all warily from the shelter of the porch. She carefully climbed over the railing and dropped softly to the earth and crept closer to the new items. She reached her hand out hesitantly to the slip of paper and pulled it free from where it was tucked into the folds of the box.

She unfolded the paper and snorted sceptically at the message written there in bold black script.

"USE IT."

Use it? She thought. What the fuck was it?

She looked over the machine as it chugged away next to her. It was noisy. She followed the wire back to the generator, she snorted again. Fusion. Where was she supposed to get the cores to keep it running? She then followed a long rubber hose to where it immersed in the small irradiated creek that trickled not far away. She wandered back to the machine and walked around it, finally seeing the spigot that freed fresh clean water to be able to fill the bathtub.

Elder Arthur had given her a water purifier, just so she could take a bath and not offend his sensibilities. She stared at the big machine in disbelief.

Her eyes fell back to the cardboard box and she squatted down to open it. Soap, a hairbrush and an orange and grey jumpsuit that looked kinda like the one that he wore and another note folded neatly on top.

"Seriously, USE IT!"

She barked out an incredulous kind of laugh. The nerve…! She ran her finger absently over the stamped insignia on the bottom corner of the paper, the Brotherhood of Steel emblem and reached over to release the stop valve on the purifier. It sputtered at first and then a gush of sparkling, clear water spilled out into the bath tub, which she now noticed was clean as well, no longer clogged with dirt and debris.

She pursed her lips in thought as she watched the waterline in the tub rise and absently untied the knot on her giant tee shirt, she squatted down to loosen the laces on her boots and slipped them off one after the other.

She didn't want to get into the clean water in the state she was in just to watch it blacken and cloud with her filth, which she knew was the whole point of the bath. She stopped the water flow as it reached the top of tub and then retreated into her house for a bucket and some rags. She stripped off and stood next to the shimmering tub and carefully washed the bulk of the dirt from herself. She had to fill and empty the bucket several times as she attended to her hair but when she deemed herself clean enough she stepped into the sun warmed water and immersed herself in it up to her eyebrows, blowing little bubbles out through her nose.

She popped her face out of the water and sighed. It was luxury, bliss beyond her imagination to float in the cool water. She closed her eyes and bobbed on the surface like a cork, letting her hair fan out around her and letting her mind wander.

If he had gone to so much trouble to get this to her, it meant that she could expect another visit from him, but to what end? What did he want? She wracked her brain for the answer.

Would he be going through all of this trouble just for some tail? Did he think he could have her again? Was this payment for the first time? Was she some type of whore?

Her eyebrows drew together in an angry frown. Nope, not a whore! She would tell him exactly where to shove his noisy contraption. She sat up abruptly, her blissful reverie spoiled. She stood up the water plaining off of her body in sheets and she stepped out of the tub and glared at it spitefully. Her eyes fell on the orange and grey jumpsuit that lay discarded on the ground. She stooped and scrunched it in her fist, dragging it from the ground and then she stomped angrily around her house to the driveway, throwing it forcefully to the asphalt and glaring at it. She kicked a bit of dust over it just to punctuate her disdain for his gift.

She turned to stomp back to her house but again froze to the spot, her bare skin goose-dimpling and her blood all but freezing in her veins with fear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of the three men who jumped casually down from rocky overhang by the garage sneered as he looked her up and down in chilling appreciation.

Ally covered herself and crouched slowly to the ground to grope behind her for the discarded Brotherhood jumpsuit, her fingers brushed the leathery fabric and she pulled it into her hand, drawing it in front of her naked and slightly damp body. She felt a ball of dread rising in her throat and she tried to swallow it down, clutching the clothing to her torso.

All these years, she had lived here alone and even before, when she had wandered with her chem head mother, she had managed to avoid contact with raiders. Now that she was naked and unarmed, they were walking up to her front door. Ally choked on her breath as she envisioned the many raider settlements that she had skirted in the past, with their dismembered trophies strung up outside their walls, rotting in the Commonwealth sun and permeating the air with their death and chaos. Ally hugged the jumpsuit to herself even tighter and took a anxious step backwards as the three men approached her, fanning out in an attempt to circle her.

"Have we found ourselves a little lost and lonely brotherhood bitch?" another of the men leered, wrapping his hand around a police baton he had hanging at his side.

"… Or have we found a waster slut who keeps the metal-heads cocks wet and gets paid for it?" The last quipped darkly. "With all the traffic in the skies recently they must visit you a lot, huh?" He sneered. "You must be real good for them to travel so far." He licked his lips as he examined her small, lean body.

Ally tried desperately to follow all three men with her eyes, but found that she couldn't as they spread out to surround her. Her heart pounded in her chest and felt her fear take hold, strangling her voice. She kept backing way from them, letting her bare feet find and follow the driveway down to the coastal road. She knew that there was nowhere to go. She was small and fast, but she was barefoot and no match for the fit looking men that faced her. She would have to run a long way before she encountered anything that could aid her. She was stymied by her own need for isolation.

The first raider grinned at her retreat. "Don't run, precious. We only want what you've been giving the boys in steel. If you make me chase you, it'll hurt my feelings. I'm just as pretty as any of them."

"I'd hate to disagree with you." A rich and compelling voice challenged from the side of Allys house.

The raiders turned as one in the direction of the voice and found an armed and angry Brotherhood Elder standing tensely in front of the stairs a fully loaded laser rifle levelled at the man who seemed to be the raiders 'leader'.

"Now, I suggest you do run, precious… if you make me chase you, it'll make me killing you all the more satisfying" Maxsons piercing blue eyes locked on the leader and his finger quivered on the trigger. The voice and eyes which sent shivers up Allys spine in desire now made her blood run cold with their barely suppressed fury.

Ally felt her fear dissipate in an instant and she stood up taller. "You fuckers are so royally screwed." She drawled to the raiders, sinking to the ground and holding her breath.

With a now clear line of sight on all three raiders, Elder Maxson open fired, sending sizzling blazes of light with pin point accuracy at each of his targets before any of them had a chance to even realise what was happening. The three raiders died in dismay as a single man with deeply ingrained military training took them out in a matter of seconds. Maxson stalked up to their still crumpled forms, his rifle still at the ready and crouched down by each of them in turn to determine their individual states of deadness, before he rounded on the little waif, still kneeling in the dust.

He knelt down in front of her and took hold of her shoulders in his massive gloved hands. "Are you alright?" He asked her gently, angling his head to try and catch her downcast eyes.

She nodded and looked up at him, he was a little surprised to see the tinge of anger in her large liquid eyes.

"In this particular instance, I am very happy to see you." She acknowledged, her voice strong again. "Though, I do find it vaguely irritating that you keep rocking up whenever it suits you recently." She put her hand on his knee and used it to lever herself to her feet. "They were here because of you." She stated accusingly. "I've never had a problem with raiders before, no one even knew I was here until you came along with your noisy-ass flying contraptions and your stupid water purifiers. Don't you know that the more you have, the more of a target you are out here?"

She tucked the brotherhood jumpsuit closely around her and stomped past the surprised Elder, her little bare feet sending puffs of dust into the air. He turned to follow her with his eyes, from his position on the ground his view was in perfect line with her tight bottom as it walked indignantly away. It was bare and had a little dimple in the left cheek.

'Why are you naked?" He asked with a slight smile of appreciation.

She ignored him and kept walking. She was almost back at the bathtub when he caught her by the arm.

"Why are you here?" She asked roughly, rounding on him.

"I … uh…" He looked around the yard as if trying to find something… anything and Ally suspected that he was not someone who usually stumbled over words. "I don't know your name." he concluded somewhat lamely.

Ally raised her eyebrows at the revelation… she never had actually introduced herself to him and he had told her his name for the first time while he had been inside of her… which had to be kinda weird.

"Allison Becket." She said softly, not sure if they should shake hands or not.

"Arthur Maxson." He replied awkwardly. Should they shake hands?

"Sooo…?" She said, urging him to answer her first question.

"Allison…" He started.

"Ally."

"Ally, I… uh… I have been thinking about what happened that night on the Prydwen." He started guardedly.

Ally was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was still naked and was only clutching the brotherhood jumpsuit to her and not, in fact, wearing it. She felt the soft ocean breeze whisper past her bare bottom and her face heated up at the very mention of that night. She thought, or maybe hoped, it would remain a 'no talk' issue into perpetuity.

"I don't know what happened exactly, what factors came to fruition to eventuate… the way things eventuated but I am… not… Listen, I am not good at vocalising private thoughts." Maxson was floundering and Ally was not sure if she should be amused or horrified. "I have been nurtured and trained for leadership my entire life and personal issues are not considered a high priority so that part of my education has sorely lacked any type of focus…"

His normally arrogant and grizzled countenance looked endearingly sincere and Ally suddenly saw a young and vulnerable man in the place of the Brotherhood of Steel leader. A very charming, powerful, attractive…

She stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his neck, the jumpsuit flumped into the dust at her feet as she tugged his head down and pressed her lips against his, stopping his halting speech in its tracks.

Arthur Maxson had very quick reflexes, he had been fine tuned to find the perfect reaction to any sort of surprise attack. While this particular attack was not deemed hostile, it certainly was a surprise. The perfect reaction to a beautiful, young woman kissing you, was to kiss her back. Obviously.

Ally gasped against his lips as she felt the warm leather of his gloved fingers trail around her waist and clutch her to him, pressing her small, naked body against his fully clothed one… Armoured too, she thought absently. She groaned as she felt her feet leave the ground. He was so damned strong, he lifted her with ease to bring her up to his level, so he could reciprocate her kiss with as much enthusiasm as it was due, one of the leather clad hands levered itself under her butt for a more firm hold. She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing the regimented style for all she was worth.

And there it was again… that heat… the attraction… and the total lose of control and reason.

The two of them forgot about the three raider corpses in the front yard, they forgot everything except the need for skin on skin contact. Ally felt a little ahead of the game, being nude already, Arthur had a lot of catching up to do.

She clawed at his heavy coat, frustrated that he insisted on wearing the damned thing when it was obvious he would have to take it off around her eventually. He juggled her from arm to arm as he shook the coat from his shoulders one at a time. He refused to release his hold on her.

There was no bed out here, no convenient table top, just the warm, dusty ground and that would not do at all. As their lips and tongues wrestled frantically with each other, Arthur strode in the general direction of her house, her legs snaking around his waist as he moved. He stumbled blindly into the side of the cottage, she didn't seem to mind or even notice as her back slammed into the rough wooden exterior, in fact, the added stability to her position gave her the opportunity to unbuckle the flightsuit at Arthurs throat and peel the zipper down his torso, exposing tracts of pale flesh and hardened muscle, without the need to break their frenzied kiss. She slid her hands underneath the material and pushed the flightsuit off of his shoulders and dragging it down his arms and massive back.

Holding her in his arms was hindering his state of undress, he seemed to have forgotten that she had the ability to walk on her own and he still refused to let her go for a second. Instead, he leaned further into her, pressing her hard into the wall of her domicile and wedging his leg in between her thighs. As soon as he ascertained that she was balanced carefully against the wall, he let her go to yank the sleeves from his arms and the gloves from his hands and returned them quickly to holding her up and against him.

He tore his lips from hers only to attack her throat and shoulders with his mouth. He hoisted her even further from the ground and began to assault her breasts in the same vain, grazing his teeth across her nipples before enclosing them completely in his hot, wet mouth, lathing them thoroughly with his tongue. Ally leaned her head back against the wall of her house and moaned, beyond thought and overcome with sensation as he suckled on her tightly pebbled teats.

He revelled in the taste of her clean smooth skin with a silky sheen of salty perspiration from the hot Commonwealth sun and her steadily mounting desire. It was driving him wild and he was suddenly certain that the front door was way too far away, the mattress inside, further still. There was no way he'd make it.

He lowered her carefully off the wall and let her find her feet. He took the break in contact as an opportunity to properly rid himself of his flightsuit and boots, intending on sweeping her off her feet and into the sun warmed dust. She had other ideas.

He caught his breath when she sank to her knees as he kicked his boots away. She ran her light fingertips up the sides of his gorgeous thighs and let them curl around his narrow hips. She looked up at him with those wide doe eyes, her pupils so dilated with lust to the point that they seemed bottomless.

He froze as she leaned forwards and took his straining erection into her mouth, inexperienced as she may have been, she wasn't completely clueless. She gave the tip an experimental flick with her tongue and allowed her lips to engulf the satin smooth appendage, rejoicing in the loud groan that the action drew from his throat. Emboldened by the very positive response, she pressed on, taking in more and more of him and releasing his hip to caress and pump the parts she couldn't reach without gagging, with her eager hands.

Arthur slipped his fingers into her hair, tangling them in the blonde tresses and encouraging her with moans, trying desperately not to buck his hips into her... the urge was strong, too strong for him to succeed. He stopped her before he damaged her with his exuberance and pulled her away from him, joining her on the hot dusty ground.

He lay her down and settled himself at her side, capturing her lips with his, he began to explore her small, slim body with his wide, rough hands. He smoothed his way down her body, taking a brief stop at her breasts, kneading the cushioned flesh and tweaking the tips, growling as her heard her gasps of pleasure. His hand continued down over her firm abdomen, down over her mound, covered with soft, golden curls, and a tantalising dampness. He parted her soft folds with the tips of his fingers and dipped inside searching for her little nub that he knew would send her into a panting frenzy. He had loved hearing her mewling pants, loved seeing the way her back had arched towards him.

He was not disappointed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he began to massage her most sensitive spot. She tore her lips from his and pressed herself up into his hand, her breath held and her eyes wide open in astonishment. He groaned at her response as she began to grind her sex against his seeking fingertips and began to nearly keen as the pressure in her core reached its apex. She shuddered out her first release and reached for him, bringing his mouth to hers again, she aggressively bit on his bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue, before biting again.

Arthur inserted a finger into her tight passage and began to prepare her for what was to come, pumping into her while using his thumb to continue his manipulation of her clitoris. Ally grasped at his arm digging her nails into his muscle as the pleasure became too much for her to bear and when his slid a second finger inside her, she came apart again.

"Fuck, Arthur," She gasped. "Oh fuck… now."

He took the hint and moved to cover her tiny body with his. He withdrew his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, tasting her sweet juices with his tongue as he gazed into her dark eyes. She reached between them, taking hold of his thick shaft, guiding it to her opening. Arthur, with her recently virginal state still on his mind, eased into her slowly, hissing as the heavenly tight, wetness enveloped him.

He held himself in check, at least he tried to, but Ally was having none of it. She rocked her hips up taking all that he had and wrapping her legs around him to hold him to her.

It went a bit awry from there, Arthur took off the hand brake and ploughed into her, his thrusts hard and deep and she writhed under him. Their chorus of cries almost in harmony as he pounded her tiny, receptive form into the Commonwealth dust, building to a crescendo where Ally, disbelieving of the power of her own voice, screamed out her orgasm and Arthur driven to the point of madness shuddered out a tortured growl as he came deep inside of her, her unbelievably tight, hot walls milking him within an inch of his life.

He collapsed beside her, deftly avoiding crushing her with his large, heavy body. A cloud of dust spurred up by their activities began to settle on the panting bodies, sticking to their sweaty skin.

"You know," Ally huffed at the dust clinging to her, trying to control her breathing. "I was clean before you came along."

Arthur chuckled, his face nestled into the crook of her neck. "Hence, the purifier." He panted, waving tiredly in the general direction of the machine looming in the yard. He bought his hand down gently, rubbing it slowly over the surface of her sticky skin on her abdomen, before grasping her hip and pulling her closer to him, burying his face even further into her neck and peppering the area with soft kisses.

"I'm not letting you run away this time." He whispered, his grip on her hip tightening to assert the truth in those words.

"Where am I going to run to?… This is my house." She grumbled, running her fingers through his ebony hair.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, the creasing in his forehead deepening.

"We're going to talk this time." He said firmly resting his chin on her chest and locking in the intense blue stare, waiting for assent, which she gave with a quick nod of her head.

He rolled them over so that he was on his back in the dirt and she was resting with her head on his overly firm pectoral.

"I think that we have a certain chemistry." Arthur mused softly, stroking her hair back from her face with calloused but gentle fingers. "I would like to explore it, if you are amenable to the idea?"

Ally nestled her head into his chest and began to thoughtfully mouth the dark hair that sprinkled across it, her lips capturing the short strands and releasing them absently.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." She whispered. "I can't really see this going anywhere and you don't have to feel obligated to stick with me just because…" Her lips twisted into a playful smile that he could not see. "… because you robbed me of my purity."

Arthur sat up quickly his eyes wide. "I… I didn't, I wouldn't…" He looked down at her, where he had unceremoniously dumped her and saw the impish grin and heard the devilish chuckle. "I don't know what to say to that…?" He said dejectedly, she thought it was funny, though it still troubled him. "Do I apologise for taking…? I didn't know it was your first… I was your first."

"Geez, calm down, Arthur." She chuckled as his awkwardness, "I was there to, I know what happened… I was begging for it. I think I actually did beg for it, which is kind of embarrassing."

She sat up next to him and ran her deft fingers up his bicep to his tightly muscled shoulder. "All I am saying is… we have no common ground… what are we going to do? Go on a kind of pre war date to the drive-in? Not many moving picture shows around these days and it can take a while to clear the ghouls out of those places anyway."

"What if…" He placed his hand on her thigh and let it roam slowly upwards, "You have a lot of skills that would be beneficial to the Brotherhood. What if you were to join us?"

"Is this how you initiate all of your soldiers?" She asked quirking her eyebrow at him and then hissing as his fingertips brushed over her mound.

He ignored her quip. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything again. You wouldn't be hungry or dirty. You wouldn't have to worry about getting injured or sick, I have the best medical officer. You could be a scribe. I could keep you close."

She realised he was being serious and she frowned. "Why would you want me close?"

"Because I like you, goddammit." He snapped suddenly, coming up on his knees in front of her.

"Why?" She asked, a little in awe of his vehemence and gazing into those azure pools that he had the nerve to call eyes.

"Because…" He huffed. "because you're smart and fiery and irritating... resourceful and fearless," He raised one of his hands and palmed her cheek, rubbing his thumb along the dusting of freckles. "and you're beautiful."

She gulped. His eyes were intense and she lost herself in them.

She didn't know what she said. To this day she didn't know how she responded to his plea, but as she stood at his shoulder on the command deck of the Prydwyn, watching life in the Commonwealth proceed under the Brotherhood of Steels careful watch, she knew whatever it was, it was right.


End file.
